1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Custom Construction System which utilizes basic construction components to produce a wide variety of furniture and home improvement projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to utilize various structural pieces to construct furniture. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,061 (Amend) a piece of furniture is readily conveted from a picnic table to a work bench and back to a picnic table. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,473 (Mullen) discloses a structural modular furniture construction using preformed blocks of resilient or less elastomeric material having rounded edges with openings for connecting the blocks to form structural furniture assemblies used the construction of reclining furniture pieces.
While these prior art devices disclose the general concept of utilizing interchangeable components having apertures to produce various pieces of furniture, they are applicable only, at most, to one or two specific pieces of furniture.
In constrast, the present invention greatly increases the number of pieces of furntirue which can be constructed utilizing basic structural members, and if needed, spreader members, and equalizer members. While retaining the flexibility to create a wide variety of furntiure pieces, the present invention allows "home-do-it-yourself" carpenters to construct a wide variety of strong, stylish furniture pieces for use on the patio or deck, in the backyard, in the work shop and laundry room, in the bedroom, in the kitchen and in the family room.
In addition to the above stated versatility of the present invention, applicant has taken the aforementioned basic components assembled with simple hardware such as carriage bolts, hex nuts, flat washers and some special hardware such as rotating joint and parallel joint braces, gang nail washers and bolt end caps to produce furniture for the aforementioned area of the home. Thus the present invention provides "home-do-it-yourself" carpenters with the ability to construct simple, strong, stylish and beautiful furniture utilizing only his two hands and a one half inch wrench.